


The Most Annoying Thing

by sierra_roe



Series: Dinfoyle Ficlets & Drabbles [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra_roe/pseuds/sierra_roe
Summary: Gilfoyle gets competitive.a 100-word dinfoyle drabble
Relationships: Dinesh Chugtai/Bertram Gilfoyle
Series: Dinfoyle Ficlets & Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016944
Kudos: 12





	The Most Annoying Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that a drabble is technically supposed to be precisely 100 words? I learned that one pretty recently. Anyway, here's 100 words about dinfoyle.

“Holy shit, Gilfoyle,” Dinesh let his head fall back, narrowly avoiding cracking it on the wall behind him, “Holy shit, how are you so good at this?”

Gilfoyle’s response was inaudible as his mouth was currently occupied with more important tasks than speech.

After Dinesh came, he flopped down onto the bed limply. “Wow. That was… wow.”

“I told you I was great at sucking cock,”

“Okay, well, it’s not a competition.”

“It could be.”

And then it turned out it really was a competition. The most annoying thing about Gilfoyle was that he was usually right in the end.


End file.
